


Don’t Touch It

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Pidge advices Lance NOT to touch the flower they know nothing about, but what does Lance do? He touches the flower. Then, he feels the need to touch something.. or someone else.





	Don’t Touch It

“Don’t touch it Lance,” Pidge warned, covering the flower delicately. Lance sighed, crossing his arms.

“Why would I touch it?” He asked, looking away from Pidge. 

“Because I know you Lance, you like to touch things,” Pidge retorted, adjusting her glasses. “Okay, Hunk needed my help with something, so I’m going to leave the room now… leaving you alone here… with the flower, Lance, don’t touch it!” Pidge called, leaving the room. The doors wizzed shut behind her. 

“Let’s just take a closer look…” Lance mumbled to himself, lifting the cover Pidge had put over the flower. “Hm.. pretty,” he whispered, bringing his index finger against one of the petals. As soon as his finger made contact with the flower he felt a wave of need hit him. He needed to touch something… someone. His whole body was heating up. “Wh-what the hell,” he mumbled, taking a few steps back before bumping into someone. 

“Hey, watch it,” Keith grumbled, gently pushing Lance away. Lance spun around to face Keith. “The hell is wrong with you?” Keith asked, putting his hands on his hips. Lance’s eyes trailed up and down Keith’s figure, licking his lips. Keith felt his face flush, he took a step back, “La-Lance? What the fuck are you doing?” He asked shakily, Lance taking steps forwards, to match Keith’s steps backwards until Keith’s back was pressed against a wall. Keith took a sharp breath when Lance pressed his knee in between Keith’s legs. Keith weakly tried to push Lance away, which only resulted in Lance letting out a small growl and pinning Keith’s wrists over his head. 

“Stay still,” Lance whispered, leaning down to kiss Keith’s neck. 

“Lance.. what—” Keith started to say before Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s. Keith’s eyes went wide, and he moaned softly into the kiss when Lance pressed his knee harder against Keith’s crotch. Lance pulled away from the kiss and smirked. 

“Oh Keith, you don’t know how badly I’ve wanted you,” He purred, his voice deep. Keith felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Keith groaned, squirming a little, trying to break free of Lance’s hold. Lance only held on tighter. 

“I said to stay still,” Lance growled, leaning down to kiss and bite at the other side of Keith’s neck. He sucked the skin, pulling away to examine the hickey he had left. “Your skin bruises so easily,” he purred, leaning back down to leave a few more hickeys on Keith’s neck. 

“Lance… q-quit it, what’s going on?” Keith mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting hard. 

“Isn’t it obvious Keith?” Lance cooed, licking his way to Keith’s ear before blowing on it gently, “I’m going to fuck you.” Keith’s eyes snapped open. 

“What?! N-no!” Keith cried, “I-what do you mean you’re going to fuck me?! How do you know if I’m a bottom or not?!” Keith whispered loudly, his face flushing. Lance chuckled, reaching a hand around to grab Keith’s ass. Keith gasped, his hips bucking forwards a bit. 

“Mmm… definitely a bottom,” Lance whispered against Keith’s ear, his fingers now trailing against Keith’s hole through his pants. Keith let out a soft breath. 

“Shut-shut up,” he groaned, pressing his forehead against Lance’s shoulder. 

“Do you touch yourself here?” Lance asked, pressing his fingertips against Keith harder. 

“What? N-no I—” Keith started to say before Lance cut him off. 

“Yes you do,” Lance said, smirking, “I’ve seen you do it.” 

“You… you what?!” Keith cried. Lance just chuckled before spinning Keith around, so his front side was pressed against the wall. “Lance!” Keith whined as Lance palmed Keith through his pants. 

“Shh, quiet down samurai, you don’t want someone to see, do you?” Lance whispered, nibbling the bottom of Keith’s ear. “Unless… you’re into that kind of stuff,” Lance chuckled. 

“Just-just get on with it would you?” Keith groaned, pressing his hips forwards against Lance’s hand. Lance clicked his tongue.

“So impatient,” he murmured, pulling Keith’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. “Holy shit,” Lance muttered, looking at Keith’s ass. 

“Lance come on,” Keith groaned, pressing his ass back to Lance’s hips. Lance smirked, pushing his hips forwards for a moment before pulling away to unbutton his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down. Lance dipped his fingers into Keith’s mouth. 

“Suck,” he ordered, which elicited a moan from Keith. Keith swirled his tongue around Lance’s fingers. Lance pulled his fingers away after a minute, then pressed one against Keith’s entrance. It slipped in easily. “Oh?” Lance grinned, slipping the second finger in just as easily. “Keith you weren’t.. touching yourself before coming out of your room were you?” Lance whispered. 

“I.. wh-what’s it matter to you?” Keith moaned, pressing his forehead to the wall. 

“What were you thinking about?” Lance asked, leaving his fingers buried in Keith’s ass, but not moving. Keith squirmed. 

“What? I wasn’t..” he started to say. 

“What were you thinking about?” Lance asked again, “I won’t move my fingers or give you anything more until you tell me.” Keith groaned. 

“F-fine!” He whined, “I was… thinking.. about you,” he said, getting quieter as he spoke. 

“What was that?” Lance hummed, pressing his fingers in a little deeper. 

“You! Lance! Fuck! I was thinking about you!” Keith moaned, “now please Lance! Just fuck me!” 

“That I can do,” Lance grinned, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up with Keith. He leaned down to kiss Keith’s shoulder, “ready?” He asked, not giving Keith time to respond before pushing all the way inside with one thrust. 

“Ah!” Keith cried, his hands pressed against the wall to keep himself balanced. “Lance, Lance, Lance!” Keith moaned as Lance began to pound into him mercilessly. 

“God, fuck, Keith so tight so good,” Lance praised, “your voice sounds so damn pretty moaning my name,” he whispered. 

“Lance, shit, so-so good! You-you keep hitting my—” Keith cut himself off with a moan, biting his lip to try to quiet himself down. 

“Mhhmm, I can feel it Keith,” Lance cooed, thrusting hard and deep, “gonna fill you up Keith, gonna fill you up nice and good, you want that?” Lance purred. 

“Yes! God, Lance! Please!” Keith groaned, his eyes snapping open as he felt Lance push deep inside coming inside of him. “Shit!” Keith gasped as he came, his cum hitting the wall. Lance pulled out and was about to say something when another voice came from the doorway instead. 

“Lance! I told you not to touch the flower!” Pidge yelled, “for this reason!”


End file.
